1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication management method, a management server, and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3G mobile telephone service called the third generation was started in Japan in 2002. In the beginning, the main application was transmission of small packets such as sound and emails, but with the introduction of High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) and the like, download of larger packets, such as download of music files or shared videos, has come to be performed.
As such, with the increase in the size of packets to be downloaded, wireless communications between a base station and a terminal were expanded, and HSPA+ service realizing maximum 21 Mbps was started. Furthermore, LTE that uses OFDMA in downlink is expected to start around 2010 and a 4G service is expected to start around 2015, and a world where maximum 1 Gbps is realized with a semi-fixed terminal and maximum 100 Mbps is realized in a mobile environment is becoming a reality.
To realize a wireless environment with a high communication rate as described above, it is assumed that cells will shift to microcells and picocells. Wireless environment of dead spots at the edge of a cell can be improved to a certain degree by placing relay stations, for example, but in the case resources of base stations are in short supply, the effect obtained by placing relay stations may be reduced.
Accordingly, in indoors having Fiber To The Home (FTTH), a high-speed data communication environment is anticipated to be realized without placing load on outdoor wireless resources, by placing small base stations called femtocell base stations.
Authentication between this femtocell base station and a communications company's network is performed by a memory card for authentication typified by a USIM. Furthermore, access to a base station for home use is generally limited to communication terminals registered in a whitelist. Additionally, in 3GPP, this whitelist for femtocells is called a Closed Subscriber Group (CSG) list. The whitelist above is information stored in the server of a communications company, and is considered to be generally registered with the communications company based on an application from a subscriber. Additionally, restriction on connection to a base station is described in JP-A-2009-207106, for example.